In Case
by EvannaLy
Summary: Dann war er gegangen. Hatte keinen weiteren Blick auf Hermione geworfen, deren Welt er mit seinen wenigen Worten zum Einstürzen gebracht hatte. Sie war fassungslos zu Boden gesunken, hatte vor Tränen nicht mehr klar sehen können, hatte seinen Namen immer wieder wie ein Mantra vor sich her geschluchzt, unfähig zu reagieren, wie erstarrt! Gebrochen!


**Hi :D**

 **Das ist eine Songfic zu Demi Lovatos "In Case", mir gehört also nur die Idee der Story. Alle Liedtexte sind von Demi Lovato, die Figuren von der zauberhaften J.K. Rowling :D**

 **watch?v=JaB_r0cAypQ**

 **Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

 **LG EvannaLy**

* * *

 **In Case**

 _Pictures in my pocket  
Are faded from the washer  
I can barely just make out your face  
Food you saved for later  
In my refrigerator  
It's been too long since later never came_

Sechs Wochen! Sechs endlos lange Wochen waren vergangen, seit er gegangen war. Einfach so. Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung. Hermione strich sich achtlos eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle in der kleinen, hellblau gestrichenen Küche. Für einen Moment starrte sie mit leerem Blick zum Kühlschrank, an dem ihr Lieblingsbild von ihr und Severus hing, seitdem sie das kleine Cottage in der Nähe von Hogsmeade bezogen hatten. Harry hatte es aufgenommen, drei Monate nach dem Fall Voldemorts, als Severus nach Monatelangem Bangen endlich aus dem St. Mungos entlassen worden war. Sie wusste, ohne dass sie es von ihrem Platz aus wirklich sehen konnte, dass sie beide lachten. Ein ehrliches Lachen. Sie war so glücklich gewesen, hatte von ihm dasselbe gedacht. Das war es zumindest, was er ihr erzählt hatte, wieder und wieder, wenn sie wieder einmal gezweifelt hatte, gezweifelt daran, ob er wirklich glücklich mit ihr war. Ob er wirklich in das Cottage ziehen wollte und nicht doch lieber in Hogwarts bleiben wollte, bis ihre Beziehung, angefangen in dem Moment als sie ihn mehr tot als lebendig in der heulenden Hütte gerettet hatte, etwas weiter ausgereift war. Nicht, dass sie jemals Zweifel daran gehabt hätte, dass er der Richtige war, der Eine, ihr Leben! Sie war glücklich gewesen, so glücklich! Sie hatten sich gemeinsam über die Folgen des Krieges hinweg geholfen, sich nachts im Arm gehalten, wenn die Albträume nicht mehr zu ertragen gewesen waren, langsam aber sicher neu angefangen. Sie hatten stundenlang geredet, diskutiert, zusammen gebraut, sie waren auf einer Wellenlänge gewesen, in jeglicher Hinsicht. Er hatte sich ihr zuliebe selbst mit Harry arrangiert. Alles war perfekt.

Bis Severus eines Abends nach einem Unterrichtstag in Hogwarts erst Stunden später als üblich mitten in der Nacht zurück kehrte. Sie hatte das Abendessen mit einem Zauber warmgehalten und auf ihn gewartet, mit jeder weiteren Minute war ihre Sorge gewachsen, ihre Panik gestiegen. Als er dann schließlich das Wohnzimmer betreten hatte war sie ihm erleichtert in die Arme gefallen und alles war gut. Bis ihr in der nächsten Sekunde auffiel, dass er ihre Umarmung nicht erwiderte. Verwirrt hatte sie sich von ihm gelöst und ihn fragend gemustert. Er stand steif da, fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl, die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich verzogen. Unsicher hatte sie ihn gefragt, was los sei, ob etwas passiert sei. Er hatte ihr nicht einmal in die Augen geschaut als er seinen kurzen Monolog begann. Ihm würde alles zu schnell gehen. Er sei sich unsicher, ob er wirklich über Lily hinweg war. Er hätte mehr und mehr das Gefühl, sich in seinen Gefühlen zu ihr getäuscht zu haben. Er sehe sie trotz allem noch immer als Schülerin, als die kleine Ms. Know-it-all aus Gryffindor. Das sei nicht, was er sich vorgestellt habe, er hätte das Gefühl, sein Leben zu verpassen.

Dann war er gegangen. Hatte keinen weiteren Blick auf Hermione geworfen, deren Welt er mit seinen wenigen Worten zum Einstürzen gebracht hatte. Sie war fassungslos zu Boden gesunken, hatte vor Tränen nicht mehr klar sehen können, hatte seinen Namen immer wieder wie ein Mantra vor sich her geschluchzt, unfähig zu reagieren, wie erstarrt! Gebrochen!

 _I know  
One day eventually  
Yeah, I know  
One day I have to let it all go  
But I keep it just in case  
Yeah, I keep it just in case_

Die folgenden Tage waren an ihr vorbei gezogen, ohne dass sie wirklich etwas wahrgenommen hatte. Harry hatte sie am nächsten Tag, als sie nicht zu ihrer Arbeit im Ministerium erschienen war immer noch auf dem Boden liegend gefunden, ausgekühlt und nicht ansprechbar. Er hatte sie vollkommen entsetzt in ihr Bett verfrachtet und einen Heiler gerufen. Ginny und Ron waren gekommen, jemand hatte sie wohl dazu gezwungen etwas zu essen, sie wusste es nicht genau. Sie hatte nicht mehr geredet, nicht mehr geschlafen, nur noch mit leblosem Blick das Bild auf ihrem Nachttisch angestarrt, auf dem sie sich küssten. Es war wie aus einer anderen Welt.

Als sie begonnen hatte, sich morgens unwohl zu fühlen, sich einmal sogar übergeben hatte, hatte Ginny ihr mit besorgter Miene eine Phiole in die Hand gedrückt. Schwangerschaftstest. Das war das erste Mal seit seinem Verschwinden, dass Hermione aus ihrer Lethargie gerissen wurde. Mit zitternden Händen hatte sie einen Tropfen Blut in den Trank tropfen lassen und gewartet. Der vorher farblose Trank hatte sich nach exakt fünf Minuten weinrot verfärbt. Schwanger!

An diesem Tag war sie das zweite Mal zusammen gebrochen.

In den darauf folgenden Tagen hatte Hermione stückchenweise etwas von ihrer früheren Stärke zurück gewonnen. Sie verließ das Bett, auch wenn sie nach wie vor nicht ins Ministerium ging, besuchte einen Heiler und versuchte Severus ausfindig zu machen. Egal auf welche weise sie auseinander gegangen waren und wie er zu ihr stand, ein Baby veränderte alles. Sie würden sich auf irgendeine Weise arrangieren müssen.

Sie fand ihn nicht. Er hatte in Hogwarts gekündigt, hatte sie verlassen und war seitdem nicht mehr gesehen worden. Nicht einmal Harry und seine Auroren konnten ihn aufspüren. Sie spürte die Verzweiflung, die versuchte sie zu überwältigen, sie erneut zu fesseln und riss sich mit aller Kraft zusammen. Es ging nicht mehr nur um sie. Sie würde es schon irgendwie schaffen. Dass sie jemals von ihm loskommen würde, ihn in ihrem Herzen gehen lassen könnte, bezweifelte sie. Alles was ihr blieb war so stark wie möglich zu bleiben und zu hoffen, dass er irgendwann zu ihr zurück kehren würde.

 _In case  
You don't find what you're looking for  
In case  
You're missing what you had before  
In case  
You change your mind, I'll be waiting here  
In case  
You just want to come home_

Wer wusste schon, ob er nicht irgendwann, wenn er eine Zeit lang auf Abstand gegangen war, sie vermissen würde? Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er irgendwo anders wirklich glücklich werden könnte. Hogwarts war sein Zufluchtsort gewesen seit er 11 Jahre alt gewesen war. Er selbst hatte ihr mehrmals gestanden, dass neben dem Schloss einzig und allein ihr gemeinsames Cottage jemals das Gefühl eines Zuhauses innegehabt hatte. Was konnte sie auch anderes tun als zu hoffen?

Hermione überstand die folgenden drei Wochen, ohne zu wissen wie. Sie war nach einer Woche wieder im Ministerium erschienen als ob nichts gewesen wäre, hatte ihre Arbeit in der magischen Strafverfolgung wieder aufgenommen und auf Nachfragen ihrer Kollegen nur verlauten lassen, sie habe sich einfach eine Woche frei genommen, es sei nichts passiert. Ginny und Harry vergewisserten sich regelmäßig, dass sie genug aß, dass sie einigermaßen zurecht kam. Mit der Zeit lernte sie, ein überzeugendes Lächeln aufzusetzen, das die beiden zumindest etwas beruhigte. Wie gebrochen sie immer noch war, wussten sie nicht. Es verging kein Abend, an dem sie sich nicht verzweifelt in den Schlaf weinte und ihre Albträume kehrten wieder zunehmend öfter zurück. Ohne Severus' Arme und beruhigende Stimme, die sie danach wieder beruhigten, war es ihr in solchen Nächten nicht mehr möglich zu schlafen.

Sie las nach wie vor jede Zeitung und hielt Augen und Ohren offen, um irgendwo ein Zeichen von ihm zu entdecken, erfolglos.

Sie wünschte sich nur noch, er würde einfach nach hause kommen.

 _Strong enough to leave you  
Weak enough to need you  
Cared enough to let you walk away  
I took that dirty jacket  
From the trash right where you left it  
'Cause I couldn't stand to see it go to waste_

Je mehr Zeit verfloss, desto unwirklicher wurde alles. Hatte sie wirklich mehr als ein Jahr mit ihm in dem Cottage gelebt? Sie merkte, wie sie sein Gesicht nicht mehr mit hundertprozentiger Genauigkeit vor ihrem inneren Auge beschwören und nichts dagegen tun konnte.

Wenn sie über den schicksalsträchtigen Abend nachdachte, fragte sie sich wiederholt, warum sie nichts gesagt, nichts getan hatte um ihn aufzuhalten. Sie wusste es nicht. Ihre einzige Antwort war die, dass selbst wenn seine Argumente fraglich waren, sie ihm nicht im Weg stehen konnte, egal wie sehr es sie auch schmerzte das zuzugeben. Ob es richtig oder falsch war, sie hatte ihn gehen lassen müssen, ihm zuliebe. Ihr blieb nur weiter zu hoffen, dass er sich besinnen und zu ihr zurückkehren würde. Zu ihr und ihrer Tochter!

In Momenten in denen der Schmerz unerträglich wurde ging sie in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer, nahm sich eines seiner Hemden und vergrub ihr Gesicht darin. Es roch immer noch nach ihm, auch wenn der Geruch mit jedem Tag mehr verflog und ihr Herz mit jedem Tag ein weiteres Mal brach.

 _I know  
One day eventually  
Yeah, I know  
One day I have to let it all go  
But I keep it just in case  
Yeah, I keep it just in case_

 _In case  
You don't find what you're looking for  
In case  
You're missing what you had before  
In case  
You change your mind, I'll be waiting here  
In case  
You just want to come home_

Und jetzt waren sechs Wochen vergangen und noch immer gab es kein Zeichen von ihm. Sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie noch machen konnte. Alles in ihr schrie danach sich einfach in ihr Bett zu legen und nie mehr aufzustehen, aber sie konnte sich das nicht erlauben, sie durfte nicht! Sie bekam ein Baby, eine Tochter, für die sie stark sein musste. Einen Teil von Severus, auch wenn er nichts davon wusste.

Hermione erhob sich schwerfällig und wärmte sich mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs das Essen des letzten Tages auf, auch wenn sie keinen Hunger verspürte.

Wo war er nur? Wo konnte er nur sein, dass er weder vom Ministerium, noch vom Orden oder ihr gefunden wurde? Vielleicht war es auch gut, dass sie es nicht wusste, dachte sie bitter.

Am Ende des Tages jedoch kam sie zum selben Schluss wie zuvor, dass sie sich an den winzigen Hoffnungsfaden klammern würde, dass ihm doch noch irgendwann auffallen würde, was er verpasste, dass er sie vermissen würde. Sie würde weiter warten, immer weiter warten, einen Tag nach dem anderen irgendwie überstehen, bis er nach hause kommen würde!

 _In case you're looking in that mirror one day  
And miss my arms  
How they wrapped around your waist  
I say that you can love me again  
Even if it isn't the case_

 _Ohhh  
You don't find what you're looking for  
Ohhh  
You're missing my love  
You don't find what you're looking for  
In case  
You're missing what you had before  
In case  
You change your mind, I'll be waiting here  
In case  
You just want to come home  
In case  
(Ohhh)_

* * *

 **Reviews?:D**


End file.
